Winter Hearts
by Les of Chance
Summary: In the middle of no where a girl layes in the snow with death fastly approaching, but she is not alone. A white wolf is with her, but is the wolf hidding something itself? Could be HPDM. Rated T just in case, it may change.


**So I've had this story written down for a while now, and I finally decided to put it up here after pumping myself up and hoping someone will like it...heh. So this is it and you should know that i own zero except maybe the girl. I know alot of other people use the wolf thing so go ahead, flame me and serve me on a silver plater. just as long as you review. So here is my uber short story (sorry about that) and tell me about what you think.**

**Once again, i own NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Blue Moons**

The waning moon weakly glared down at the white abyss as the stars dotting the sky shown down giving light to the otherwise dark world. The sky was clear and no snow fell, but a brisk wind swept through, stirring up the snow and ice. The wind carried a cry that resembled one of a dieing animal, but miles away there lay a lonely child left in the cold with only rags for cloths. As the stars watched what appeared to be only snow surrounding the child began to move. Two round globes showed in the dark, and a white wolf stood.

Tremors ran down the child's back and her eyes shot open when the sudden lack of warmth registered in her mind. She rolled over in the den the wolf had created, and she stared up at it with her eyes dilated with fear.

"Please…please, don't leave me." The girl crawled after the wolf and grabbed its hind leg.

The wolf turned and looked down at the horribly pale child with its sky blue eyes. It could smell the death approaching and knew that it was an unlikely chance that the child would survive to see the next morning rise. It turned to leave again, but the girl persisted.

"Please, don't go," she cried out with chattering teeth, "please….stay!" The girl continued to plea with the majestic wolf while the cold seeped into her very bones, and all feeling in her limbs escaped her. The frost bite began to set in. The pain was so unbearable that the child screamed out into the howling wind.

The wolf only stood there looking down at the child as death neared her closer and closer with each wasted second. It stepped forward and breathed a puff of hot breath into the child's ear. She shivered at the beat before it died away. A single tear escaped and rolled half-way down her cheek before freezing. The wolf licked away at the salty ice and breath once more on the small child's face.

A smile spread across the girl's face at the wolf's attempts to sooth her, but the smile did not reach her darkened eyes. She whimpered like a wounded cub and tried to crawl towards the wolf, but as she put weight on her numb arms, they gave way. She tumbled face first into a foot of newly fallen snow, and when she tried to get up, she only sunk farther.

The white wolf lunged forward and gently grabbed the girl's neck with it's canines to pull her out. She whimpered again and clung to the wolf's soft-as-fluff fur. The warmth blanketed over her now entirely numb body.

The wolf growled impatiently, but it did not pull away. It gently walked back to the den with the child firmly attached. It laid down once again surround the emaciated child.

The girl in turn, snuggled as close as she could to the underside of the world and draped the excess long fur over her shivering body. The fur insolated the den, and heat immediately began to build up in the small hole in the snow.

Her limbs began to burn painfully as the minor frost bite went away. Feeling slowly returned to her limbs. Blood pulsed heavily through her veins, and she groaned at the annoying pain.

Her mind began to drift as her eye lids grew heavy, but just as she finally succumbed to the slumbering peace, the air shifted around her. She opened her eyes to see the air actually ripple around her like a visible sound wave. Something moved behind her, and the few that once lay over her body was now gone. The girl turned around to see a man looking down at her.

The man had platinum, almost white, blonde hair which hung to his shoulders, and his eyes were a shocking blue, just like the wolf's eyes. At the moment, the girl did not notice it, but the man was completely naked.

The man looked down at the brown, almost black eyes of the little girls, and he smiled softly at her. He then bent down and while wrapping an arm around her, he whispered in the girl's ear, "time to go."

The girl starred at him with disbelief but before she could say anything, he tugged her closer. The surrounding white snow blurred away from her vision and was replaced by a room with a fire glowing merrily and the heat almost suffocating. Behind the girl there came a voice, "did you get her?"

The girl turned around to see another man looking at her, this one fully clothed. He had black shaggy hair and alarmingly bright emerald eyes. Her eyes drifted to his forehead where a pocker-white scare stood out in the flickering light of the fires. It was shaped like a lightning bolt.

* * *

**Yup, its short. and i only wrote one little chapter thing so i have no idea where to go to from here. I just might stop, or I might do a little pre-thing to show why these two men wanted her. I'll explain it all in the next chapter if someone is nice enough to say "yea i think you should continue". thanks yall for reading**

**Sorry if there are any misspelled words. Microsolf Word doesnt get everything you know.**


End file.
